Virgil Maza
Virgil Maza also known as Static is the secondary protagonist of the series rivaled by Dylan and is Kyle's Best Friend and remains so to this day. Appearance He is an African American with hair around him and wears a yellow shirt with orange sleeves and red pants. As Static: he wears a mask and a purple/black costume with black pants. Personality He cares for his friends and family and does not want to see them hurt and was sad to see his first best friend going evil thanks to Phoneix entity. He can be very hateful towards his enemies like when Xanatos mutated his father. Powers, Skills and Abilities He posses many powers that are similer to his eletrical powers. ''Human Powers'' He acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. *Amplified Electrical Aura *Electromagnetism *Electromagnetic bolts *Electromagnetic levitation *Static Cling *Taser Punch *Ball Lightning *Nova Burst *Electromagnetic pulse *Radiowave auditory In addition, he also gained immunity to mind control and electrocution. Like other electrokinetics (such as Livewire), his powers could be temporarily negated, or "shorted out", when he came into contact with water. Static did not rely heavily on gadgetry. Richie made him Zap-Caps, tiny "grenades" of electromagnetic power that could be used when Static was shorted out, Richie also made him the Static Saucer, a disc Static could use to transport himself on. Before that, he used either garbage can lids or manhole covers. Static also held a distinct advantage over his enemies that many electrokinetics did not possess: A gifted, scientific mind. His understanding of science, particularly in the fields of magnetism, electricity, chemistry, physics, electromagnetism, and more allowed him to make full use of his powers' potential, which allowed him to take control of the battlefield, much to the dismay of his enemies. His knowledge and understanding of science combined with his creative and dynamic mind allowed him to take his enemies by surprise, inventing his way around the limits of his powers on the fly. ''Thunderbird Powers'' *Aerial Adaptation: He can surive the Air from higher ground. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Sonic Scream: He can release a deadly scream. *Air Manipulation: He can control the Air. *Cloud Generation: He can create clouds *Electricity Manipulation: He can control the Electricty. *Ice Manipulation: He can control the Ice. *Storm Manipulation: He can control the Storms *Thunder Manipulation: He can control the Thunder. *Water Manipulation: He can control Water. ''Dragon Powers'' *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and disases. *Dermal Armor: His skin is like an armor and can protect himself from like bullets. *Scale Manifestation: He can grow scales *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. **Enhanced Vision: He can see beyond his normal eye. *Enhanced Roar: He can release a powerful road loud enough to burst an enemy's ear. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Hypnosis: He can control his enemies. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. Slayer Magic Virgil has the power to weild three Slayer magical elements: Dragon, God and Demon but can only use them in certin elements. Dragon Slayer Magic *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Virgil first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Virgil putting his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Virgil's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike his opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has Virgil quickly gathers flames in his mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Virgil ignites his feet with flames and proceeds to assault his opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. He can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing Virgil to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for Virgil to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. Virgil can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Virgil engulfs their fist in flames and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Virgil first jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from his hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away, in a similar fashion to Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Virgil engulfs their entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. Virgil then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Virgil ignites both of their hands and combines the flame and throws a very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Virgil creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which they then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying (at least) several meters away from Virgil. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': Virgil ignites one of his hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with his fingertips, leaving a flurry of flames in their wake. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Virgil rushes towards his target and grabs them with his hand. Whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, Virgil releases a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range, burning the target. *'Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath': Virgil engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist': Virgil ignites his fists with large, light spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Virgil ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion. This spell has been described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique. *'Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade': While in Dragon Force, Virgil surrounds his entire body with fire and then propels himself toward the target, leaving behind a long wake of flames, and hitting them with a devastating headbutt. This unstoppable and destructive spell was used to defeat Cobra, as well as deal high damage to Mard Geer Tartaros in his Etherious Form. *'Iron Dragon's Club': Virgil transform his arm or leg into a large iron club, increasing punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once, are capable of changing the size and length of the clubs they produce at their whim, and are able to detach them from their body. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': Virgil sprout a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and of moving around upside down as if he were walking normally. *'Iron Dragon's Kunai': Virgil creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. *'Iron Dragon's Sword:' Virgil transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged iron blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it potentially deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Virgil. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. The sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output. *'Iron Dragon's Scales': Virgil covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with iron scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, being even capable of stopping a charged, downward slash from the gargantuan sword of a physically powerful individual without fail, with the assailant claiming that his blade could easily crush iron. *'Iron Dragon's Roar': Virgil inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from his mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist': Virgil punches the enemy while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Lance' Demon Logs: Virgil extending one arm towards their target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summoning from which the spears are fired. *'Iron Dragon's Lance': Virgil transforms both of his arms into long iron poles, which Virgil then utilizes to whip in a circular motion to clear out anything in their immediate vicinity. *'Karma Demon': Iron God Sword: Seemingly an Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, Virgil claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. Virgil then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral': An Iron Dragon Slayer's second, alleged, ultimate spell; Virgil transforms his legs into a giant drill that rotates at high speed, giving it exceptional piercing power, heavily damaging whatever it strikes. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a powerful healing Magic, previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. Virgil's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, the user is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the user cannot heal their own injuries. *'Troia': Virgil generates a sphere of energy between his hands and then touches the target with it, affecting their sense of balance. In spite of its long-lasting properties, the spell's effect is only temporary, and, if cast continuously, it will become useless. *'Raise': A supportive spell that allows Virgil to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's, body. This spell can be cast on multiple targets. *'Sky Dragon's Roar': Virgil quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. Virgil is also able to combine this attack with a healing spell to counter an attack, healing the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': Virgil generates a large whirlwind from each of his arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Virgil generates large winds from his feet while swinging his leg down on the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Virgil cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind': Virgil swings his hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. *'Milky Way:' Virgil draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As Virgil chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars and form ribbons of light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges. In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. Virgil is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven. *'Shattering Light': Sky Drill: Virgil moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds him and his opponent and prevents either from escaping. Virgil then moves his arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. *'Raging Bolt': Virgil raises his clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar': Virgil gathers lightning in his mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of them. By moving his head around as they cast it, Virgil can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling them to hit enemies that may not be in their direct path. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': Virgil raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. He then hurl this at the enemy. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': Virgil punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact with the target, generates a massive, sparking explosion. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist': Virgil engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw': Virgil locks his hands together in a tight fist and swings them down onto the target, both smashing them into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave. *'Roaring Thunder': Virgil rushes at the target and releases a large burst of lightning from his fist, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. *'White Dragon's Roar': Virgil releases a tornado of light from his mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike. This spell can also take the form of a laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing Virgil to strike more than one opponent. *'White Dragon's Claw': Virgil gathers light in his hand and fires it at his opponent, engraving a stigma into their skin, thus restricting their movement. The stigma can be burned away, freeing the movement of the one trapped. If this occurs, it is quite easy to counter this technique. *'White Dragon's Holy Breath': Virgil quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of light from his mouth. The blast radius of White Dragon's Holy Breath is substantially greater than that of the very similar White Dragon's Roar. *'Holy Ray': Virgil enters a crouched stance, gathering light in his hands. Shortly thereafter, Virgil opens his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. *'White Drive': Virgil cloaks his body in an aura of light, amplifying the powers of his White Dragon Slayer Magic. The use of this spell also improves Virgil's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. *'Holy Nova': Virgil gathers a large quantity of light around their fist and then rushes at the target, punching them, thereby explosively releasing the stored light upon impact. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': Virgil quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': Virgil covers his arm in shadows and then punches the target. He can also divide their shadow into numerous thin tendrils to strike the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Virgil lashes the opponent with their open hands cloaked in shadows. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash': Virgil turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of feather-like shadows generated from their hands, becoming tangible once more. *'Shadow Drive': Virgil cloaks his body in an aura of shadows, amplifying the powers of his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, the eyes of Virgil become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. The use of this spell also improves Virgil's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, Virgil gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style. *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Virgil extends his shadow in length, creating a large, swirling vortex-shaped shadow under the targets, which are then pulled down into the shadow without leaving a trace. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Virgil forms his shadow into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade can be sent towards the target from a distance and acts like a normal blade would, piercing the target's body on contact. *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': Virgil forms a ball of shadows in his hand and throws it at the ground, where it bursts into a geyser of shadows that hits the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar': An alternate, enhanced version of the Fire Dragon's Roar, performed when Virgil has been empowered with lightning. Virgil combines lightning with fire, gathering them within their mouth and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. This spell leaves a huge strain on Virgil's body. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. After having been empowered by lightning, Virgil creates a sphere of lightning and, utilizing his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, flames around his fist. When Virgil connects with the target, the target is subsequently burned by the flames and electrocuted by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': An alternate, more powerful version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Virgil, after having been enhanced by lightning, generates lightning in his left hand and, utilizing his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, fire in his right hand, bringing the two together. Their contact generates a very large, sparking explosion around the target. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer:' Virgil engulfs lightning and fire around both fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade': An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After having consumed lightning, Virgil engulfs one hand with lightning and the other with the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Then, by swinging his arms around, Virgil extends such elements in length, creating a vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar': An alternate, enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Roar, performed when Virgil has been empowered with shadows. Virgil combines shadows with his iron, releasing them from his mouth towards the opponent, generating an immensely powerful, explosively destructive blast that is capable of traveling great distances. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Club': Virgil attacks the target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': Virgil creates a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows which pierce and slice his target, heavily damaging them. *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn': Virgil turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propel himself at the target from underneath, now as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. *'White Shadow Dragon's Blast': Virgil focuses the powers of light and shadows in his left and right hands respectively. He then put their hands together, combining the two elements that causes a powerful blast made of light and shadows that is shot towards the enemy, damaging both the target and his surroundings. God Slayer Magic *'Fire God's Explosive Flame': Virgil releases a massive ball of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching it forward in a punch-like motion. Once his flames reach the target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. *'Fire God's Kagutsuchi': Virgil spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. *'Fire God's Bellow': Virgil breathes a massive black fireball of flame at his opponent. *'Fire God's Scythe': Virgil molds a scythe from black flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction. *'Fire God's Supper': Virgil clasps his hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his target to trap them in spherically-shaped black flames, eventually reducing them to ashes. *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Virgil is able to employ this restorative power himself, healing injuries in a matter of seconds, without the need for any preparation or particular stance, and can otherwise heal others by generating a bright, airy sphere between their hands and touching targets with it. *'Sky God's Boreas': Virgil creates a spiral of black wind around his hand, then throws it at the target generating a large black whirlwind. *'Sky God's Dance': Virgil creates two streams of wind from his hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away. *'Sky God's Bellow': Virgil breathes out massive black air streams towards the target in the form of tornado. *'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds': Virgil gathers black winds around his hands, which he then raise over his body, creating feather-like shaped winds from their arms, and sends the wind at the target in the form of wings. *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon': Virgil generates a ball of black lightning between his palms before releasing it as a powerful beam. *'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon': Virgil extends both arms before himself, his open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between his arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With his arms completely clad in black lightning, Virgil fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at his target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes. Demon Slayer Magic *'Ice Demon's Rage': Virgil, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards an area of his choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword': Virgil covers his right fist with his left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between his two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in solid ice. *'Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Bow': Virgil creates an intricate bow made of ice and charges it with an ice arrow that is fired at the target at high speeds. Once the arrow makes contact with its target, it turns into a spiky array of ice. *'Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist': Virgil creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and punches his desired target. Weapons His gadgets. Family *Derek Maza (Father) *Ur (Mother) *Ultear Milkovich (Half-Sister) *Julian Maza (Brother) *Peter Maza (Grandfather) *Diane Maza (Grandmother) *Elisa Maza (Aunt) *Beth Maza (Aunt) *Unborn sibling Voice Actor Phil LaMarr. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Dragons Category:Thunderbirds Category:Avatars Category:Reincarnations